1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automotive window guard which provides ventilation but prevents projection of animal or human extremities outside the vehicle's parameter.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The problems defined are the fatal suffocation of pet animals and/or small children left unattended in motor vehicles with the windows up or even slightly open and the related injuries or death as a result of pet animals or children exiting through the open window of a moving or stationary vehicle.
Public Service advertisers have spent millions of dollars to prevent this deadly situation from happening. Their report states that even during winter, and especially during summer, extremely high temperatures build up within a closed vehicle resulting in a lack of oxygen and ultimately suffocation of the occupants. The dilemma is how to leave the vehicle momentarily unattended with pet or child inside with the windows down without the fear of losing or injuring pet or child as a result of their being able to jump or climb out of the open window of the vehicle. Rolling up the windows is the fatal mistake.
The next related problems exists when pet animals or small children are inside a moving vehicle with the windows open. There is no longer the danger of suffocation, however there exists the possibility of pet or child jumping or climbing out of the vehicle while in motion causing serious injury or death.
Another problem which has always existed is the danger of losing human or animal extremities projected outside the window of a motor vehicle.
There is also a specific problem which occurs more frequently to pet animals. An animal placing its head outside the window of a moving vehicle is subjecting the conjunctiva, cornea and anterior chamber of the eye to permanent scar damage caused by impacting wind containing minute pollutant particles.
An extended search of issued patents, literature, and products available on the market has yielded two patents, Bland, U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,648 and Biggers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,373 which are of rigid nature for transfer station wagon use to separate pet animals from human occupants of a station wagon automobile.
A known available structure is marketed under the trademark "WAGON BARRIER", manufactured by Mid-West Metal Products, Inc., Muncie, Ind. There are several patented window screen devices for automobiles. Note Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,351 whose rigid metallic grill includes an upstanding flange 11 and a lower channel 13 for reception in a vehicle window for protective ventilation purposes.
Galla, U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,800 has a fixed frame including a lower channel and an upper flange for receiption in a vehicle window.
The screen of Gill, U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,156 is in two pieces to facilitate hand signalling.
The screen of Morrow, U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,596, permits some adjustability as seen in FIG. 2, but is otherwise not suggestive of the present invention.
The purpose of the above-noted Wagon Barrier" is to separate pet animals from human occupants of a station wagon automobile. The unit functions to maintain pet animals in the rear portion of the station wagon vehicle.
For reference purposes, the present invention is known as the "Safety Guard". The Safety Guard differs from the Wagon Barrier in that it does not separate occupants within the vehicle, but rather prevents occupants and pet animals from projection outside the window areas of a vehicle. At the same time, the Safety Guard allows full air passage while the above-referenced Wagon Barrier does not provide ventilation from outside the vehicle.
It is an object of this invention to form a safety guard of specific shape to approximate vehicle window channel areas.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety guard which attaches into the window channel and onto the window glass, the window glass being in a fully opened position.
A further object of this invention is that the safety guard adjusts by two distinct methods, the first being that the wire screens can be placed in a plurality of related positions to form a plurality of overall different shapes, and the second is that all shapes can be increased or decreased horizontally within the upper and lower double channel attachment rails.